Shades of Gray
by CSIobsessed444
Summary: Archie's sister comes to work at the lab from the FBI. yeah the summary sucks but check the inside. beginning of season nine, but warrick alive. OC. on hiatus until i get my school work done
1. Day One

**A/N: welcome to my FanFic! I hope you enjoy it, but first, a few notes. One, even though this takes place is season 9, Warrick isn't dead (biggest mistake made by CBS ever). Two, Sara, Riley, Langston and Grissom are all present, as well as everyone else (Catherine, Nick, etc.). Anyways, R&R!**

It was a fairly slow day at the lab. The fact that it was a Sunday probably contributed, but it was very enjoyable nonetheless. Archie had been able to pick up most of the backlog from swing, and he was about to start on the day shifts excess work. He rubbed between his eyes and took a sip of his extra strong coffee, courtesy of Greg. Archie hadn't been getting much sleep lately because he was stressed out by his sister. Olivia was coming home to Vegas, and they were going to work together for the first time ever.

He didn't really know how he felt about this, but he was anxious to get the first few weeks over nonetheless. As he started to process a 911 call from day, Wendy walked passed him in the hall, just starting her shift. They waved and he wondered what it would be like to date Wendy. Not that he had any plan to follow through on this thought, but still, the idea intrigued him. He knew Olivia and her would become best friends, he could just tell, and he didn't need to freak his sister out about coming here more than she already was.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Olivia carried the last cardboard box into her apartment and set it down on her new kitchen counter. She looked around at her new, small, central Vegas apartment and smiled a little. She was happy to be home, although she missed her friends over at the FBI dearly. Those five years working in the lab taught her a lot, and hopefully she would be able to apply most of it here in her new CSI level one position.

Unpacking wasn't the top on her priority list, so she only removed the essentials, bathroom and kitchen items, her laptop, and a few books she had been given by her old colleagues as going away presents. She took note of a few of the titles and authors, in case Archie wanted to borrow anything: _Forensic Science: An Introduction to Scientific and Investigative Techniques, Death's Acre: Inside the Legendary Forensics Lab the Body Farm – Where the Dead Do Tell Tales, _and _ Forensic Entomology: The Utility of Arthropods in Legal Investigations._ She remembered Archie telling her about some weird bug guy at the lab, so that last one could come in handy.

Grabbing her car keys and a few key things, such as a change of clothes, her cell phone, a water bottle, and extra deodorant (always handy), she left for her first day at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, working alongside her twin brother.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom closed the case folder and adjusted his glasses. He was sitting in his office doing the yearly evaluations, which he was always late with, but this year it was different. He had so many people on his shift it was hard to keep track, which meant he had far more evals to do this year than the prior. His two new recruits, Riley Adams and Ray Langston, seemed to be fitting in well, and he hoped this new girl would too. He really didn't want to train another newbie as he had trained so many CSI's already, so he'd stick Warrick with the job of handling her while Nick worked with Dr. Langston and Greg helped Riley get acquainted.

Suddenly, he felt his shirt pocket vibrate. He looked at the caller ID: Ecklie. He hated having to deal with Ecklie. Sighing, he picked up his phone and tried to sound cheery. "Grissom."

"Gil, you new CSI is here. She's waiting at reception. Olivia Johnson."

"Thanks Conrad. I'll go find her now." He hung up and gathered his papers. Walking down the hall, he saw Warrick, Nick and Greg laughing in the break room. He whistled at the three senior CSI's grabbing their attention.

"Finish your coffee and come meet the new girl. Warrick, you'll be mentoring her."

"Whoopee." Warrick said, throwing out his paper cup, Nick doing the same.

"Be nice. She's new to the field as well, and she'll probably need lots of help getting on her feet." Grissom motioned for the three to follow him to reception, which they complied to.

"Can't believe I have to train the new girl." Warrick muttered to the trio, trailing behind Grissom.

"She probably won't be that bad. Maybe she'll be hot," Greg said optimistically.

"Yeah, and I'm Conan O'Brien's cousin." Warrick rebutted. They arrived at reception to find the girl with her nose stuck in a book. Her long, black hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and she wore form fitting jeans and a deep blue blouse, with tall black boots. Greg saw the title and smiled: _Edgar Allen Poe: Complete Tales and Poems._

"Edgar Allen Poe. Cool. I'm a fan myself." Greg said, hoping she'd show her face a little more. She looked up and the four men were all taken aback by her natural beauty: her deep brown eyes, her rosy complexion, her general loveliness. She grinned, showing her straight, white teeth. "Yeah, he's brilliant. One of the best." She stuck the book in her messenger bag and stuck her hand out to Grissom, standing at the front.

"Olivia Johnson. I'm the new girl." It took a moment for Grissom to come to, but he snapped back into reality and shook her hand.

"Gil Grissom. I'm the head of the lab. This is Greg Sanders, Warrick Brown, and Nick Stokes." He pointed to each one as he introduced them, and they each responded with a "hey", and she replied the same. Olivia found Nick and Warrick to be particularly attractive, while Greg's fan of Poe made her sense she already had a friend here.

"Warrick will be mentoring you as you start the field. If he gives you any trouble, let me know." Grissom left on that note, leaving three slightly-speechless men and a pretty girl.

"We've got a 419. Dead body in a dumpster. Ready?" Warrick looked at her.

"Yeah, let's get going." She smiled once again. That smile made Warrick melt on the inside, but he couldn't show her that. He had to turn the charm factor way up to impress her he could tell.

"Excited. I like it." He smiled in reply and gave Nick and Greg a little wave over his shoulder. "Bye guys." They started down the hall, getting father and father ahead of the guys. "So where did you used to work?"

Nick scowled in jealousy. "I can't believe he gets to work with the hot new girl and I've got some old professor dude."

Greg patted him on the back. "It's called karma, man. Deal with it."

"Shut up." Nick shrugged out of Greg's touch and took off, leaving Greg alone at reception.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Just a quick note, all of the books mentioned in the last chapter are available at Barnes and Noble. Thanks to Moochiecat, who reviewed the last chapter, and enjoy!**

Olivia and Warrick hopped into the Denali and started down the strip on their way to Olivia's first crime scene with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. She should be nervous, being the new girl and all, but she wasn't. No, she knew she was good at her job and wasn't too worried about it. She was more worried about the guy sitting to the left of her, her "partner" of sorts, and his coworkers.

"So you were a Fed?" He asked, referring to her old job at the FBI.

"Yeah, I was." She never really knew how to respond to that question. She always just said yes and waited until the other person commented or asked more, whatever they wanted to.

"For how long?"

"About five years." She remembered her first day like it was yesterday. The rush, the excitement she got when she stepped in the building. The smell of her cubicle, the way her chair felt.....it was just so clear that she belonged there, that she fit there. Maybe that's why she missed it so much.

"Wow. So you were a kid when you started there."

"That's right. Fresh out of Caltech." The conversation continued in this general direction of education and work until they arrived, what seemed to take forever only took 30 minutes. David was already there checking rigor when the pair walked over with their kits.

" S'up, Super Dave?" Warrick greeted him, putting his crime scene kit down. He pulled a pair of gloves out of his vest, while Olivia fiddled with hers.

"Hey Warrick. Who's this?" David asked, looking at Olivia.

"She's the new girl we got from the Feds. Olivia, David. Dave, Olivia." They exchanged friendly greetings while Warrick pulled Brass away from the uniforms he was talking to, in order to get some information on their victim.

"What do we got, Brass?"

"26 year old Caucasian male, Robert O'Neal. Last known address right off the strip, worked in the Tangiers as a waiter, going to WLVU part time for business management." Brass recited.

"Who found the body?" Olivia piped up. Brass eyed her suspiciously, then eased his expression but stayed where he was standing, a good 15 feet away. "That chick over there." He pointed to a woman talking to a uni. She couldn't be older than 21, so why was she in the worst part of town at one in the morning, Olivia wondered. She shook it off as Brass continued.

"Says she was just passing through when she stepped in something gooey, turned out to be blood, she called us."

Warrick scoffed. "No one just passes through this part of town. She was definitely here for something."

"But what?" Olivia asked. This time, Brass just looked annoyed at her. He passed over her comment and continued filling in Warrick, looking directly at Warrick and not two inches past him, where he would be able to see her. She lifted her chin up and looked him straight in the eye. One tough cop wouldn't shake her. It was her first day, so she was at the top of her game.

Olivia walked over to Brass and Warrick and stuck out her hand. "We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Olivia Johnson, the recruit from the FBI you were getting?"

"You're our ex-Fed?" Brass said, surprised.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay then," Brass looked embarrassed. He looked towards his feet, and only then did he realized that Olivia's hand was still out, waiting to be shook. He shook it quickly and cleared his throat. "Jim Brass, I'm one of the detectives with the crime lab."

"So I've noticed. Should someone talk to the woman who found the body?"

"I will. You guys process."

"All right," Warrick spoke for the first time in a few minutes. "Thanks Brass."

They walked back over to the body and crouched down to get a better view of the objects in the body's immediate vicinity: an empty beer bottle, a bracelet from a nightclub cut off, and a lotto ticket. Warrick photographed the ticket while Olivia examined the beer bottle closer.

"So are you single?" Warrick asked out of the blue. Olivia raised an eyebrow, but kept her eyes on the beer bottle.

"You taking a survey or something?"

"Something like that." Warrick smirked. "So? Are you?"

Olivia paused for a moment before answering. "Yes I am. And yourself?"

"Recently divorced." Warrick bagged the lotto ticket and moved on to the bracelet.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How long were you married?"

Warrick chuckled. "Let's go slow with this whole personal info thing. The point is, I'm single as well."

"Good to know." Olivia rebutted as she grabbed a swab from her kit and swabbed the rim of the can, as well as the side.

"Good to know?" Warrick restated.

"Yep, good to know." She smiled, and they were silent for a few more minutes while they photographed and documented evidence. Olivia finally broke the silence. "There was a sticky substance on the rim of the can, and some kind of grease on the side."

"Grease?" Warrick asked, curiously.

"I think so. It looks like it, but..." she sniffed the side of the can, "it smells different."

"That's weird. Why don't you run those back to the lab, along with the ticket and the bracelet and I'll finish up here?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, there doesn't seem to be much more evidence here to collect. If I need you back here, I'll call Grissom."

"Okay. See you at the lab." She started to leave, but stopped and turned around. "How will you get back?"

"I'll get a uni to give me a ride."

"Okay, just checking." Olivia, with evidence in hand, took off for the lab, leaving Warrick to collect the remaining evidence.


End file.
